The goal of the Vanderbilt-Meharry HIV Immunopathogenesis core laboratory is to take advantage of recent[unreadable] advances in technology related to the study of immune function in order to advance our understanding of[unreadable] HIV immunopathogenesis. During the first 2 years of the Vanderbilt-Meharry D-CFAR term, the[unreadable] Immunopathogenesis Core (Core D) has supported a multi-disciplinary environment that promotes basic,[unreadable] clinical and translational HIV research. CFAR investigators now have access to state of the art flow[unreadable] cytometry sorting capabilities and advanced fluorescence microscopy in a safe BL3 environment. We have[unreadable] hired experienced staff, and have instituted seamless charge-back mechanisms that allow easy access to[unreadable] our facilities.[unreadable] Another strength of this core facility is the tight integration with the clinical discovery core and the virology[unreadable] core. The access to clinical specimens through the clinical discovery core, and the wealth of experience in[unreadable] clinical specimen processing by all the core directors, has made clinical specimens available for use by[unreadable] CFAR investigators. This has provided basic scientists at Vanderbilt and Meharry the opportunity to perform[unreadable] translational research. The immunopathogenesis core laboratory also offers training in state of the art[unreadable] immune function assays, and access to BL3 hood space. This allows for rapid preparation of samples, and[unreadable] direct access to the flow sorter and microscopy station.[unreadable] The objectives of this CFAR core laboratory are to provide immunology-related services and support to all[unreadable] CFAR investigators. These specific aims include: 1. To provide high-quality sorting of biohazardous cells[unreadable] and flow cytometry to CFAR investigators. 2. To provide expertise, consultation, assay performance, and[unreadable] training in immunology techniques including those that require BL3 procedures. 3. To provide unique[unreadable] cellular imaging capabilities to CFAR investigators: 4. To aid in processing and storage of PBMC for CFAR[unreadable] investigators: Our recent implementation of leukapheresis of HIV-infected subjects for targeted cohort[unreadable] studies will ensure access to samples by several investigators. 5. To stimulate collaborations on HIV[unreadable] immunopathogenesis among Vanderbilt and Meharry investigators. The immunopathogenesis core[unreadable] laboratory has already fostered new interactions between D-CFAR members, and will further enhance[unreadable] collaboration with this proposal.